clash_of_the_couplesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mandy
Mandy is the antagonist of Clash of the Couples, who is best friends with Billy and Grim. She is a devious girl from Endsville. In stark contrast to her cheerful, talkative, uniquely stupid best friend Billy, she is shown to be intelligent, quiet, bitter and utterly ruthless. After the theme song, Mandy is shown in front of a black screen, usually speaking to the viewers in a creepy, sarcastic way, similar to the couch gag opening of The Simpsons. Bio TBA Personality Mandy is shown to be an anti-hero at best, and an antagonist at worst. A cruel, intelligent, cold-hearted, grouchy, bitter, cynical, merciless, vain, spoiled, self-centered, stubborn, arrogant, unforgiving, unsympathetic and slothful little girl, she regards herself as being superior to many of the characters on the show, even her parents. She aspires to dominate the planet with an iron fist and to stay as far away from Irwin as possible. Mandy’s dreadful behavior has left her parents in fear and they are often shown avoiding her. Her mother spoils her rotten and showers her with money, compliments, and expensive gifts, despite her fears, and her father is stuck cooking and cleaning for her. However, it is shown that Mandy truly loves her family, as she was genuinely shocked when they revealed they were afraid of her. It is said by many fans that Mandy gets scarier and meaner every season. Mandy also has superior intelligence and strength not to be reckoned with. She has an almost superhuman force as she is able to battle monsters with ease as well as being able to understand complex theories of the world when referring to her superior intelligence, despite being a child, so she might be a prodigy. She also never misses a chance to exploit the stupid, which more or less justifies her attachment to Billy. While Billy gets the trio into trouble, she is usually the one to get them out of it, along with Grim who, without her force, would not even bother trying to help. According to Billy and Grim, Mandy apparently has a fear of professional figure skaters--but she denies this, claiming that she simply "doesn't trust the way they spin," although, in Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure, her true worst fear is depicted as growing-up into a kind, chubby, unattractive old woman and settling-down with Irwin. It is also shown in the movie that Grim and Billy are actually very meaningful to her and she feels truly alone and lost without them. Mandy was the main antagonist of the crossover episode The Grim Adventures of the Kids Next Door, as she took over the Kids Next Door’s Moonbase and nearly dominated the entire Cartoon Network multiverse. This is probably Mandy's most villainous role ever. Although Mandy rarely smiles, she is shown to smirk in times when she wins or if she is concocting a very sinister plan. When she did try to force a smile in a beauty pageant, it caused a rip in the dimension that forced her, Grim, Billy and Irwin to transition into the Powerpuff Girls world, due to the sheer awe of it being extraordinary. Technical Details Basis Mandy appears to be a freelance design with no specific basis. Livery Even though Mandy is controlling, manipulative, wrathful, even devilish at times, she seems like your average little girl wearing a pink dress with a yellow flower in the center, black Mary Jane shoes, white socks, and blonde hair accessorized with a black headband. Although she has black eyebrows that are thick and they are almost always furrowed and a frown to match which gives her a scowling expression most of the time, and her hair is curved into a style resembling devil horns. In the show's regular art style, she has no visible nose, but small nostrils. She has black pupils, but on some occasions, she is shown to have blue eyes. Such as in My Peeps, after zapping Billy with his scythe, she and Grim are both seen in anime form revealing Mandy to have blue eyes and a small angular nose. In Underfist, Mandy's eyebrows are thinner, her eyes are bigger and her head is wider. Appearances Clash of the Couples *'Series 1' - The Crotoonia Games Voice Actors *Grey DeLisle (UK/US) *Nair Amorim (Brazil) *Sara Ekander Poulsen (Denmark) *Dorothee Pousseo (France and French Speaking Canada) *Sachiyo Moriya (Japan) *Rebeca Gómez (Latin America) *Sandra Schwittau (Germany) *Murányi Tünde (Hungary) *Tatiana Dessi (Italy) *Marlies Somers (The Netherlands) *Jorunn Torsheim (Norway) *Beata Łuczak (Poland) *Claudia Susanu (Romania) *Olga Kuznetsova (Russia) *Lizette Pålsson (Sweden) *Xu Yunyun (Taiwan) Trivia *Mandy is the only character to officially not have a designated nose, (although Jack does not have a nose after his original head is cut off) though nostrils are present when in close-ups. *Other than being the deuteragonist most of the series, Mandy is also the antagonist in some episodes. *During the first few seasons of the show, some fans mistakenly thought that Billy and Mandy were brother and sister. This was made fun of in a later episode when Harold told Gladys that he thought Mandy was their daughter. **If Billy and Mandy were siblings, Mandy's full name would be "Amanda Uglio". **The show's description on Netflix has accidentally referred to Billy and Mandy as siblings a few times. *According to her father, a pack of wolves tried to raise her as one of their own when she was born. *Her voice used to be more scratchy and high in Grim & Evil, but then her voice became more deep and melancholy. *Mandy likes playing a Hoss Delgado video game, President Evil which is a parody of Capcom's Resident Evil (1996). *Mandy is often interpreted as a "Goth" by fans, although it has never been confirmed and the connection is based purely on the stereotype of Goths being overtly cynical, merciless, ill-tempered and angry. However, she does read Goth magazines. *Although it has been stated the Mandy never smiles, earlier episodes and comic stories depict her grinning mischievously after getting her way. **This has lead people to speculate why Mandy managed to throw the universe off balance in "My Fair Mandy" when she smiled; many presume that this was because this wasn't a natural smile. *Mandy has never been seen laughing except in the end of Test of Time where Billy became involved in human evolultion. *Mandy has a couple of similarities to Gaz from the Nickelodeon series Invader Zim. **Only difference is that Gaz had been smiling and is shown to be more civil with Zim at times. *Mandy may be younger than Billy since his birthday party was celebrated in the episode "Tastes Like Chicken"; and her party was celebrated in episode 9, "A Grim Surprise", even though her actual birthdate was not for another "five months." *Mandy appeared in Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends episode, "The Big Picture". *Mandy is mentioned by Uncle Grandpa in the Steven Universe episode "Say Uncle". *In the episode Anger Mismanagement, it is revealed that Mandy as well as Grim have gone to anger management classes. Category:Characters